Problemas de desagüe
by Charlone
Summary: La navidad puede llegar a ser muy dura, sin embargo, siempre es posible ver el lado positivo de las cosas y Luna Lovegood es experta en ello. Reto de Navidad


Mil gracias una vez más a Cide y Dark Rachel por los beteos.

* * *

**Problemas de desagüe**

Los copos de nieve se perdían en la inmensidad del lago y a Luna le gustaba verlos desaparecer. Tan fugaces e insignificantes.

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían llegado más crudas que de costumbre; sin embargo, se requería más que frío para ahuyentarla de los jardines que, por mucho, eran su lugar predilecto de Hogwarts. Le gustaban sobre todo en invierno. Las blancas copas de los árboles, la sensación de hundir los pies en la nieve, el viento helado golpeando contra su cara, todo se le hacía increíblemente bello.

Con los brazos abiertos y la cabeza inclinada hacia el cielo giraba sobre sí misma, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz. Era una suerte que, paradójicamente, la inminente guerra hubiese unido más a las familias del mundo mágico y, por ende, prácticamente todo alumno de Hogwarts se encontrase terminando de empacar. Aunque a decir verdad, a pocos hubiese sorprendido su actitud.

Entre mareada y agitada, se sentó al pie de un ombú, cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza contra el tronco. En ese momento sintió la llegada de alguien y con los ojos aún cerrados sonrió ampliamente.

–Hola Neville.

–¿Co…Cómo lo supiste? –Entonces lo miró; parecía contrariado.

–Bueno, es que tienes un olor especial. –Aparentemente la respuesta no fue esclarecedora, porque el chico aún lucía desconcertado_**–.**_ ¿Quieres sentarte? Te estás perdiendo un espectáculo maravilloso _**–**_agregó sin dejar mirar en dirección al lago. Neville agradeció el ofrecimiento, dejó su equipaje a un lado y tomó asiento. Observó el paisaje y ciertamente no le pareció tan maravilloso, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

–Qué bonitos pendientes, son muy... navideños. –No era la clase de chico que solía percatarse de ese tipo de detalles, sin embargo, dos árboles de navidad, con luces y todo, colgando a ambos lados del rostro de Luna no pasaban desapercibidos.

–¿Verdad que sí? Me los envió papá se siente mal porque no pudimos pasar las fiestas juntos.

–Oh, lo lamento. –Recién entonces se percató de que ella no llevaba ningún equipaje consigo. Por un instante sintió envidia.

–No lo hagas, no sucedió nada demasiado grave. –Hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto– Creyó conveniente que permaneciera aquí. Sucede que la casa se plagó de Blibberings tras un problema con el desagüe, y es mejor esperar a que decidan irse. No les gusta que los invadan_**. –**_Hubo un breve lapso de silencio–. También me mandó esto –comentó mientras sacaba algo pequeño y redondo del bolsillo de su túnica. Parecía una cajita en miniatura. Se la extendió a Neville, quien la tomó algo dubitativo.

–Y... ¿qué es...? –El muchacho no pudo terminar la frase. El objeto patinó de su mano y cayó al suelo, produciendo un sonido casi inaudible pero que no dejaba lugar a dudas: se había hecho añicos. Su rostro se contorsionó de manera extraña y experimentó decenas de tonalidades diferente_**s**_ en menos de un segundo_**–.**_ Oh, Luna, lo lamento. Suelo ser algo torpe...

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y recogió los restos.

–No te preocupes. Era un buscador de Snorkacks, probablemente nunca me hubiese servido. Tú sabes, ellos sólo viven en Suecia y dudo que vuelva allí algún día. –La sonrisa en su rostro pareció tranquilizar a Neville. Guardó con cuidado las piezas y volvió a fijar la mirada en el horizonte. De pronto, con una expresión curiosa agregó_**–:**_ Siempre me pregunté como pasaría las fiestas el calamar gigante. Supongo que se reunirá con los Maggots, el lago está plagado de ellos.

Neville soltó una risotada, le gustaba escuchar sus ocurrencias. No importaba si dos de cada tres palabras que ella pronunciaba eran parsel básico para sus oídos

–Tienes suerte de pasar la navidad en casa.

Tardó en responder. No estaba muy seguro de ello, pero siempre que podía intentaba evitar estar en casa para las fiestas, aunque nunca lo lograba. Por algún extraño motivo, su abuela consideraba apropiado llevarlo a San Mungo cada 25 y 31 de diciembre. Los EXTASIS habían prometido ser su salvación, sin embargo a Augusta esa excusa no le bastaba. Hasta un Hogwarts vacío con Snape a la cabeza representaba un mejor panorama que su abuela, sus padres, las paredes acolchonadas y el pavo reseco.

–Supongo –murmuró con un tono nada convincente.

–Tus padres deben pasarla de lo mejor en Navidad, qué envidia. –Ahora sí. Si hasta ese entonces no había conseguido desconcertarlo por completo en ese momento sucedió. Sin embargo, Luna no dejaba de sonreír_**–.**_ Un año mi padre cayó enfermo en Navidad, pasamos la noche en San Mungo, fue una de las mejores navidades. Allí las fiestas son grandiosas.

Luna solía decir cosas extrañas, no obstante, eso superaba hasta su propio límite, si es que había alguno. Él había pasado incontables navidades allí y eran todo menos grandiosas.

–Si tú lo dices.

–Neville¿qué es para ti la navidad? –añadió luego de unos instantes, sin inmutarse por la evidente consternación de su amigo y acomodándose un mechón de pelo rebelde.

–Pues... –se detuvo unos segundos con expresión pensativa– supongo que una noche para olvidar los rencores, ver el lado positivo de las cosas, disfrutar de la familia y reflexionar. –Luna asintió, parecía complacida con la respuesta.

–No veo entonces por qué no estás radiante de felicidad. Creo que tienes que empezar por creerte tus propias palabras, la verdad yace en nosotros mismos. Siempre le digo esto a papá cuando deja que las críticas al Quisquilloso lo alteren.

Neville sonrió. Luna tenía una concepción de la realidad tan extraña que siempre conseguía ponerle un poco más alegre de lo que estaba, y en las fiestas, eso era realmente un gran logro. Los gritos de Hagrid comenzaron a oírse a lo lejos; el Expresso Hogwarts estaba a punto de partir.

–Bueno, debo irme. Feliz Navidad, Luna. –Ambos se pusieron de pie_**–.**_ Lo lamento por tu buscador –agregó antes de correr hacia donde estaba el resto de los estudiante. Lo observó alejarse. Desde donde estaba podía apreciar como casi todo el Ejército de Dumbledore salía del castillo, camuflado entre la multitud. Minutos más tarde, los jardines se vieron invadidos por un silencio sepulcral, roto única y exclusivamente por los villancicos casi imperceptibles que brotaban de sus pendientes.

Se agachó y cogió un poco de nieve. Mientras veía como, a medida que se derretía, se escurría entre sus dedos, suspiró. Era una lástima que Neville hubiese tenido que partir. Emprendió el camino al castillo pensando que nunca lo había visto tan solitario y silencioso. Pero no importaba, de todas formas a Luna le gustaba la navidad. Le gustaba la combinación del verde y el rojo, le gustaba el pavo y le gustaba el muérdago, siempre y cuando no estuviese infectado por Nargles, claro.


End file.
